MY DEAR DARKNESS
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Dos amantes que pensaron que la vida nunca los iba a separar, un grave error ya que la muerte decidió separarlos, uno de ellos no se quedara a esperar, a que pasen mil años para volver a ver a su amado, lo que el otro no sabe es que antes de partir su


MY DEAR DARKNESS

¡Hola! Ha, todos, esta historia es de terror si como lo oyeron, este fic se llama MY DEAR DARKNESS, va a ser un UA, bueno comencemos:

Dark: me gusta el titulo del fic

Rogue: Y a mí

Wind: que lindo

Vampire: Si este fic va a contener Tragedia/Romance/Yaoi/Angt/UA,

Dark: Tragedia

Rogue: pero con romance

Wind: así es la pareja SasoDei

Vampire: Dos amantes que pensaron que la vida nunca los iba a separar, un grave error ya que la muerte decidió separarlos, uno de ellos no se quedara a esperar, a que pasen mil años para volver a ver a su amado, lo que el otro no sabe es que antes de partir su amado le ha dado un regalo la…… lean y dejen reviews.

Nota: aquí sasori va hacer un vampiro, tendrá un mayordomo no sale al principio solo se hará una mención y así dei también será un vampiro, pero eso más adelante.

Dark: Naruto, y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de su dueño y creador Kishimoto sama

CAPITULO 1 la despedida y el despertar de un inmortal

CASA DE AKASUNA NO SASORI

Todo comienza en un día oscuro en una mansión, esa mansión no era así tan lúgubre, antes estaba llena de vida, todos incluso el dueño eran felices, el pelirrojo lo tenía todo (vampire: el dueño de la mansión era un chico moreno de ojos color miel, pelo rojizo y corto), ya que lo había heredado, riqueza, no le faltaba nada, eso era lo que pensaban los demás, pero el tenía algo o más bien a alguien, el dueño se había enamorado, de una persona que para él era su todo, su mundo, el tenía muchas joyas, pero ninguna le interesaba, el tenía un tesoro más valioso de todos, sentía que con esa persona, no le faltaba nada. Pero sorpresa, llegó el día de su desgracia, la muerte se presentó, y decidió que era hora de que ese ser debía descansar, el dueño no lo iba a permitir, la muerte, no quiso saber nada, por más razones que se le dieran, el no iba a permitir que se interpusiera, el dueño sabía que no podía hacer nada, le pedió a la muerte un momento para poder verlo por ultima vez, la muerte accedió a la petición, el se acerco a su amado (Vampire: que era un chico de tez blanca, ojos azules, pelo rubio, de cabellera larga y tenía un mechón en su ojo izquierdo, y estaba en cama), tomo su mano, sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo se dio prisa, y como un obsequio se acerco y le susurro al oído: _no te preocupes que no será la última vez que nos veamos,_ en eso se dirigió hacia su cuello, y (Vampire: que suspenso) lo mordió sin que la muerte se diera cuenta de ello, y saboreó cada momento. La muerte impaciente le decía:

-Tú tiempo se terminó, será mejor que te despidas de él

-Lo se- respondió el dueño

El dueño se separó de su amado y por ultimo vio como la muerte se llevaba el alma de su bien tan amado, en eso la muerte se acercaba y sin más se lo llevó, dejando al dueño desconsolado. Al siguiente día fue el funeral del rubio y todos se habían ido, menos el oji miel que permanecía en la tumba y le decía: no_ te preocupes pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo y ya nada nos podrá separar, _dejo una flor roja en la tumba que decía:

RIP

_Aquí reposa Deidara,_

_Un gran amigo, confidente, un gran amante y futuro esposo_

Después de ese trágico día el dueño de la mansión cambio para siempre, todo se le hacia tan monótono y aburrido.

Meses después

Se encontraba en su habitación solo no quería estar con nadie, hasta que llego el punto en el que se desquicio rompió el espejo, todo su cuarto destrozado, ya no le importaba nada estaba llorando, hasta que vio se acerco de nuevo donde habia estado alguna vez el espejo, abrió el cajón y en eso saco una carta, se la había escrito su amado quien ya llevaba más de un mes o dos de haber fallecido (Vampire: la carta se la había escrito, porque sentía la necesidad de expresarle a Sasori, lo agradecido que estaba de haberlo conocido, de haberse entregado uno al otro y de cuanta falta le hacía)

Y la carta decía lo siguiente:

_Querido, Sasori:_

_Te escribo para decirte que bueno, es que desde que te conocí mi vida cambio para siempre me sentí muy feliz al saber que alguien se preocupaba por mí, sentí que jamás volvería a estar solo y debo decirte cuanta falta me haces cuando no estabas a mi lado, pero se que regresabas y que no me olvidabas, porque nos entregamos y se que somos el uno para el otro. Y quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo y que nunca dejare de pensar en ti, pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado. _

_Por siempre tuyo _

_Deidara _

Y cerró la carta y empezó a derramar lágrimas, mientras sostenía la carta entre sus manos y la tenía cerca de su corazón marchito.

-De…i…da…ra -decía sollozando el pelirrojo, aun te extraño mi vida, no sabes cuanto.

Así pasaron los años y el pelirrojo estaba solo, se había enfermado gravemente, los de la mansión se preocupaban

-el amo no a querido comer -decía el ama de llaves

-no es para más -le respondía la sirvienta

-el amo esta así desde que el joven Deidara falleció -decía la mucama

En el cuarto de Sasori

-ya no tiene caso el seguir con esta vida lo que quiero es estar con el es lo único -decía el pelirrojo recostado en la cama

En eso el pelirrojo sentía un dolor muy fuerte

-me duele mucho -agarrando con su mano su pecho, de un momento a otro se desplomo

Los de la mansión escucharon y fueron corriendo al cuarto de su amo

-Oh!, por dios -decía el ama de llaves

-que sucede -preguntaba la mucama

En ese momento llego la sirvienta y vio que el pelirrojo estaba (Vampire: es muy difícil para mí el poder explicarlo así que se los dejo a su imaginación)

Los sirvientes estaban en momento de angustia y de un profundo dolor su amo había fallecido (Vampire: no por mucho tiempo, no desesperen)

El pelirrojo estaba en su ataúd era negro, el llevaba un traje negro con una corbata roja y una camisa blanca, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su piel era pálida, el ataúd estaba rodeado de veladoras y de floreros con rosas blancas, rojas y amarillas, los sirvientes estaban rezando por su amo, hasta que terminaron de rezar y cerraron el ataúd ya que no habían querido darle sepultura (Vampire: ya que no era necesario ahorita verán por que)

Así pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, hasta que llego el 31 de octubre (Vampire: no tiene nada que ver con el Halloween solo es una fecha que quise poner)

La noche era fría, estaban las nubes negras caían relámpagos y estaba el aire soplando muy fuerte, las ventanas estaban cerradas y las cortinas sin abrir

Los sirvientes limpiaban, sacudían como era la costumbre tendían las camas (Vampire: había tres habitaciones: la que habia pertenecido a los padres de Sasori, el cuarto de el pelirrojo y el de huéspedes que era donde dormía Deidara)

Se iba la mañana, era tarde los sirvientes estaban comiendo para poder seguir con sus labores y se llego la noche

9:30 p.m.

Los niños estaban pidiendo dulces, llegaban a la mansión y pedía dulce o travesura o truco o trato, y la sirvienta les daba las golosinas a los niños ya que era la costumbre de su amo el dar golosinas y el no era el único cuando el ojiazul estaba y que el pelirrojo no se encontraba, el ojiazul salía y les daba las golosinas a los niños.

10:30 p.m.

Ya no había gente afuera los niños estaban en sus casas, el viento soplaba fuerte, las nubes estaban más negras los relámpagos estaban ya más fuertes que antes, los sirvientes estaban en sus cuartos (Vampire: gomen ne si había más cuartos la de los sirvientes que estaban en la planta baja de la mansión)

En el lugar donde se encontraba el ataúd del pelirrojo estaba aun cerrada, varias de las veladoras estaban apagadas y las flores se marchitaban, en eso cayo un trueno estrepitosamente y de repente se abrió el ataúd o féretro; en eso una mano salía del féretro y una sombra salía entre la oscuridad y se acercó al féretro

-Por fin el amo ha despertado -decía el mayordomo

Continuara

Vampire: por fin

Rogue: que tétrico

Wind: a mí de dio mucho miedo

Dark: a mi me gusto

Rogue: que le paso a deidara

Wind: Si, ¿Cómo?, o ¿porque se murió?

Vampire: digamos que por extrañas circunstancias que no puse, para que el lector se imagine la situación

Dark: ya veo

Rogue: y que tiene que o que pinta el mayordomo en todo esto y me refiero a lo de sasori

Vampire: digamos que es un misterio que pronto se revelara

Sasori: cuando saldrá Deidara

Rogue: y este que hace aquí

Vampire: es el protagonista no le hagas caso Sasori que bueno tenerte aquí y Deidara saldrá pronto

Sasori: gracias ya quiero volverlo a ver

Dark: si no te preocupes

Sasori: otra cosa

Vampire: si

Sasori: soy un vampiro que bien

Dark: creo que le gusto la idea

Rogue: y mucho

Wind: y ¿cómo saldrá dei -chan?

Sasori: es exactamente lo que iba a preguntar

Vampire: será una sorpresa y a otra cosa que se me olvido decir antes de empezar el fic

Dark: y se puede decir que fue lo que se te olvido

Vampire: que el fic iba a contener Angst

Caída estilo anime por parte de Dark, Rogue, Wind y Sasori

Vampire: gomen ne

Dark: solo a ti se te olvidaría algo como eso

Vampire: es que esa no iba a hacer la idea original

Sasori: bueno a cualquiera se le olvida no, y dejen reviews

Vampire: gracias Sasori, que los contestare con mucho gusto en el profile

Wind: es todo

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue, Wind y Sasori

Sasori: y disfruten su vida mortales nos veremos pronto -y se desaparece en la oscuridad

Jane


End file.
